


Invitation

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Christmas 2001: Harry issues an invitation, Draco accepts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Gift-Giving

It was a small box. Wide and flat, it lay there upon the table, gaily wrapped in red and green and gold, with a knot of silver ribbon tied in a bow.

“I highly doubt it will bite, darling,” Pansy murmured, leaning in against his shoulder, arm around his waist.

“It’s from Potter.”

“Oh. Well then. Perhaps it will.” Pansy poked the gift with one fingertip, watching as it barely slid across the wood table. “The only way to find out is to open it.”

“I hear my mother calling your name.” A lie, but Draco wanted to be alone.

#

Christmas was time for family, which, for Draco, meant the traditional Malfoy/Parkinson dinner that had been held since they were six. This year it included the Zabinis (for Pansy’s engagement) and this strange gift that had arrived by owl.

Draco carefully slipped the ribbon free and opened it.

Dragonhide Quidditch gloves lay atop a book on South American Quidditch technique. Between the two was pressed a note.

 _Malfoy—_

 _We should fly sometime. I remember you being brilliant on a broom._

 _H._

Draco only hesitated a moment before finding a quill to reply.

 _Potter—_

 _Hogwarts pitch. Sunday, ten o’clock._

 _D._


End file.
